pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Arachni Runner
Uses a permasin to run Arachni's Haunt. It is one of the more difficult runs because Bloodweavers use Anthem of Disruption, which goes through Shadow Form. The effect is amplified by the large mob of spiders that accompany them. This makes the run highly inconsistent when running. Attributes and Skills prof=a/e shadow=12+1+3 earth=12 dead=3of concentrationparadoxformof lessbattle standard of honorarmoroptionalcharge/build Optional should be: * Dark Escape in case you get poisoned * Shadow Refuge for more heal * "By Ural's Hammer!" to kill faster * Use Death's Charge if you get bodyblocked or hit by Painweavers to get a spike in health. Equipment * Full Survivor * Rune of Clarity * Weapon of Enchanting * Shield of Fortitude with "Pure of Heart" inscription (-20% poison duration) Usage * Run to Arachni's Haunt using an essence or have a perma run it for you. * Use Glyph of Concentration if there are any Bloodweavers to prevent interruption. * The spiders will use attack skills after activating Deadly Paradox, this can be advantageous to activate Deadly Paradox early to use up Anthem of Disruption and avoid interruption of Shadow Form. This becomes significant in Arachni's area where you will have to maintain Shadow Form indefinitely. Level 1 * Use an essence and run to the right. Stay away from the Earth Oozes. * Grab the torch and burn down the web. Drop the torch, there will be another one to burn down the next web. * You will see two "islands". Hug the first one to avoid spawning a group and cross to the second one. Plants will spawn but they are harmless. * Head to the open chamber, a Matriarch will spawn along with a Blood Weaver. Use Glyph of Concentration before using Shadow Form. * Turn left and stay near the wall to prevent getting hit by dart towers as you make your way around the room. * Try not to run perpendicular to the dart towers, this helps with avoiding them. * Once you enter the next chamber, there will be another torch and some dead Asuras, grab the torch, burn down the web, and head to the next room. Beware of the Flame Djinns in the room. * You will see a group of djinn head down the passage way, follow them. * The passage has about 5 poison jets, if you hit any of them, the Painweavers will slaughter you. * The next room is made up of two large areas. Head up the right side of the first chamber. A group with a Bloodweaver will spawn as you head to the second chamber. * You will see a torch up ahead, grab it, and burn down the web blocking the next room. * You will see the entrance to the next level. The door will appear closed, but you will enter the next level when you run up to it. Level 2 * Make sure an essence is active before starting. * There is a torch to the left of the bottom of the stairs, avoid the incubi while grabbing it. Make your way left and up the stairs. There are two flame jets and four flame dart towers, so be patient. * Burn the spider web and keep the torch if you want to, the next torch is nearby. * Run to the next room and generally west until you get to an open chamber, this is Arachni's room. * Grab the torch and burn the eggs in the bottom left corner of the room. A Matriarch and two Bloodweavers will spawn. * Use the poison traps to kill all the Bloodweavers and Sliver Armor to kill the Matriarch. An alternative is to just kill all the spiders in the poison trap although this is slower. * Use the torch to burn the rest of the eggs at the north side of the room, this will cause Arachni to spawn. * Using the same technique as before, take care of the Bloodweavers and Lifeweavers and then use Sliver Armor to kill Arachni. Again, the poison traps can be used to do all this but Sliver Armor will make it take less time. * Runees should bring running skills and "I Am Unstoppable!" to prevent from being Crippled. You may have to clear the path for them to get the chest. Counters * Anthem of Disruption will constantly threaten to interrupt Shadow Form. * Poison towers and jets allow Painweavers to use Signet of Toxic Shock on you. Notes * Using candies, cupcakes, and other cons will make it much easier to avoid poison towers and being disrupted. *Video walkthroughs for additional help - - Arachni's Haunt Solo (Part 1) Arachni's Haunt Solo (Part 2)